1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to switching system control methods and apparatuses, and more particularly to a switching system control method and a switching system control apparatus which control a plurality of area codes by a single telephone switching system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephones are generally coupled from homes, offices and the like via subscriber lines to a switching system which covers a specific region in which the homes, offices and the like are located. The switching system enables a call by carrying out a connecting process to connect subscribers. For example, in the case of a local call, a line is connected by closing a switch to a subscriber line of the other party if the other party is connected to the same switching system. In addition, in the case of a toll call, the other party is connected to another switching system, and thus, a line is connected by closing a switch to a subscriber line of the other party after connecting to the other switching system.
Presently, due to the network structure used by the telephone company, the general concept is to operate one switching system in one area code region. Accordingly, it is sufficient for the switching system to have a control function for controlling one kind of area code, and a control function for controlling an exchange code (hereinafter referred to as an office code) corresponding to the area code.
However, the performance of the switching system is improving due to the recent technical progress, and the number of lines which can be treated by a single switching system is increasing. Hence, from the point of view of the cost performance, it is desirable that a region which can be treated by a single switching system is large. However, since the existing switching system can only treat one kind of area code, there is a problem in that a modification of the software and a change in the station data must be made on a large scale, in order to add a function of treating a plurality of area codes.
In addition, when a plurality of area codes are treated by a single switching system, the switching system must treat a case where it is unnecessary to send the area code and a case where it is necessary to send the area code, even when connecting the line within the same switching system. Accordingly, in order to accurately provide a call originating telephone number to a subscriber who is registered to receive a call originating telephone number display service, there is a problem in that a process must be carried out to determine whether or not the sending of the area code is necessary. The call originating telephone number display service refers to a service which displays the call originating telephone number at a predetermined part of a telephone set before the user of the telephone set picks up a handset to receive the call.
Furthermore, when the region having the same area code becomes extremely large such that borders at opposite ends of the region are very far away from each other, the accounting system may be different depending on the location within the region. For example, in a case where a remote island and a mainland both belong to a region having the same area code, a switching system exclusively for the island is not provided because the number of lines required for the island is small, and a line connecting process is carried out by the switching system provided in the mainland via a remote concentrating unit (RSU). In such a case, there is a problem in that, although the same area code is used for the island and the mainland, the accounting system is different for the island and the mainland, and the switching system must process the call by distinguish the accounting systems for the island and the mainland.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful switching system control method and a switching system control apparatus, in which the problems described above are eliminated.
Another and more specific object of the present invention is to provide a switching system control method and a switching system control apparatus, which can control a plurality of area codes by a single switching system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switching system control method and a switching system control apparatus, which can control an accounting system within the same area code.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a switching system control method which controls a plurality of area codes by a single telephone switching system, wherein area codes and office codes are defined in a corresponding relationship so that there is no overlap of the office codes and each of the area codes. According to the switching system control method of the present invention, it is possible to avoid overlap of the office codes controlled by the single telephone switching system. As a result, it is possible to control a plurality of area codes by the single telephone switching system, by making a software modification and an additional change of station data of a relatively small scale.
In the switching system control method, wherein subscriber area information may be defined by distinguishing control regions of the telephone switching system depending on the area codes and accounting systems. In this case, it is possible to detect the line connection between different area codes and the line connection between the same area code but different accounting systems, which are carried out within the single telephone switching system.
Further, the switching system control method may comprise the steps of detecting area codes and office codes of a calling subscriber and a called subscriber, detecting the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber based on the detected area codes and the detected office codes of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber, and controlling a line connection based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber. In this case, it is possible to control a plurality of area codes by the single telephone switching system.
The switching system control method may further comprise the steps of carrying out an accounting process based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber. In this case, it is possible to control the line connection of different accounting systems within the same area code.
The switching system control method may further comprise the steps of detecting subscriber information based on a telephone number dialed by the calling subscriber, determining a number of digits of a calling telephone number of the calling subscriber to be displayed by a calling telephone number display service, based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber, and displaying the calling telephone number based on the determined number of digits and the detected subscriber information. In this case, it is possible to provide an accurate calling telephone number display service function even in a case where the single telephone switching system controls a plurality of area codes.
In the switching system control method, the subscriber area information may be the same with respect to the same area code of the same telephone switching system and the same accounting system. In this case, it is possible to simply confirm a case where dialing of the area code is unnecessary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a switching system control apparatus which controls a plurality of area codes by a single telephone switching system, comprising an office number correspondence management table which defines area codes and office codes in a corresponding relationship so that there is no overlap of the office codes and each of the area codes. According to the switching system control apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to avoid overlap of the office codes controlled by the single telephone switching system. As a result, it is possible to control a plurality of area codes by the single telephone switching system, by making a software modification and an additional change of station data of a relatively small scale.
The switching system control apparatus may further comprise a subscriber area registration table which defines subscriber area information by distinguishing control regions of the telephone switching system depending on the area codes and accounting systems. In this case, it is possible to detect the line connection between different area codes and the line connection between the same area code but different accounting systems, which are carried out within the single telephone switching system.
Further, the switching system control apparatus may further comprise subscriber area information read means for reading the subscriber area information from said subscriber area registration table based on the office codes of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber, and line control means for controlling a line connection based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber. In this case, it is possible to control a plurality of area codes by the single telephone switching system.
The switching system control apparatus may further comprise accounting process means for carrying out an accounting process based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber. In this case, it is possible to control the line connection of different accounting systems within the same area code.
The switching system control apparatus may further comprise subscriber information read means for reading subscriber information from an area code conversion table based on a telephone number dialed by the calling subscriber, digit number determination means for determining a number of digits of a calling telephone number of the calling subscriber to be displayed by a calling telephone number display service, based on the subscriber area information of the calling subscriber and the called subscriber, and display means for displaying the calling telephone number based on the determined number of digits and the detected subscriber information. In this case, it is possible to provide an accurate calling telephone number display service function even in a case where the single telephone switching system controls a plurality of area codes.
In the switching system control apparatus, the subscriber area information may be the same with respect to the same area code of the same telephone switching system and the same accounting system. In this case, it is possible to simply confirm a case where dialing of the area code is unnecessary.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.